royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Colin Lion
Colin Lion is the son of the Lion from Alice in Wonderland. He is also the nephew of the Cowardly Lion too. He is team up with Connie Jester as her minion and assistant. Sometimes for him, he seems to become a brave lion cub but that depends of his courage like his uncle. He is a Roybel follows with the Rebels, because he wants to be the best minion ever for Connie Jester. But he also has a crush on her. But she doesn't know that. Colin's nickname is Kittyboy that Connie calls him all the time. However, some student call him kittyboy too like Ruchel Stilkin and the other wonderlandians. He is also a little worried about doing bad stuff like taking over the world of wonderland or something have to do with revenge. It finds out he is also catish, that depends for not listening to Connie's plans or for his laziness. He is quite a little clumsy and like cat who decides to sleep on his cat bed for a nap. Personality He is quite clumsy, lazy, and even more catlike to his behavior. He seems so selfish to Connie's plans and he decides to help Connie with her plans. But she refuse him, so that means his ears are quite sensitive. And like Connie Jester, he is also sneaky and very mischief. Appearance Coilm is a cat person. he has dark tan skin and he has golden yellow lion eyes. In the book series, he only has yellow cat eyes. His has brown hair with a mohawk style and with nylon colored streaks in his hair. He even have his lion ears on him as well. Setting Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location which the life of Ever After rely on. It is home to all Wonderlandians. Family Colin is the son of the Lion from the short story The Lion and the Unicorn and he is also the nephew of the Cowardly Lion. Colin also has a cousin named Collean Lion daughter of the Cowardly Lion. His mother is a unknown cat person like how he got his catnish. Friends He is Best Friends with Kenneth Lizard, Dunken Duchess, and Connie Jester. He is also good friends with Jerry Hare and Dorian Gale also known as his ozen friend. He also make good friends with Peyton WhiteSwan and also Daniel Kean. Romance His only romance is Connie Jester, He loves her plans and pranks too, but is too shy to ask her on a date. But Connie said there is no time for dates, or is it just there dream romance between of them. Pet Colin has a pet meerkat named Mongcat. He is quite a sneaky rodent who is also looking for food. He is also a picky eater who doesn't eat bugs. Instead, he only like to sniff food and wondering what's cooking for lunch or dinner. Mongcat is the two words of mongoose and cat all together on one word. Powers Colin has cat powers. He can jumps on high trees and high shelves. He can lick on his fur for cleaning, He can make cat sounds and he can even roar like a lion. And also, for his best cat power, He can turn into his lion cub form too. Early Life He lives in Wonderland with the rest of the Wonderlandians. And he first met Connie Jester when they were young. He felt so relaxed when someone gives him a pet and that almost make him a 100% human. But is more like the Cheshire Cat, For his catnish way like Kitty Cheshire aka Daughter of the Cheshire Cat. When he is 14 years old, he went to Ever After High alonging with Connie Jester and decides to have there own destinies. Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Rebel Parents: The Lion Parent's Story: Alice in Wonderland Roommate: Kenneth Lizard Secret Heart's Desire: What's my desire? HUH! Well, that depends of my catnish way. Being Connie Jester's minion is a piece of cake. But hey? I find out i can be a mighty lion!! Well, Sort of. My "Magic" Touch: I can roar like my dad and i can meow like a cat. Because Connie calls me Kittyboy. But I don't mind that. Not no harm. Storybook Romance Status: MEOW!! Connie is my true purrfect romance!!! I just can't stand of asking her on a date cause i am soo close to her. "Oh Curses!" Moment: MEOW!!! Dogs!!! Oh, wait!! That's the trunchbull, of course!!! Not Dogs!! But I am also afraid of wolves and snakes!!! But wait maybe... OH forget it!!! I'm just a scaredy-cat sometimes that's all. Favorite Subject: General Villainy and Swimming Class. Well, I am the only cat who loves to water. Not every feline gets a chance to swim in the water. Also, why would i choose General Villainy, because I want to learn how to be a villain's minion. Duh!! Meow!! Least Favorite Subject: Home Evilnomics, Cause I can't do dark magic for life!!! I just a feline cub!!! Reow!!! Best Friends Forever After: Its going to be me and Connie Jester. We are the two wonderlandians to become at true next top villains. Class Schedule * General Villainy * Home Evilnomics * Magicology * Science and Sorcery * Spanish Class * Cooking Class-ic * Grimmnastics * Swimming Class * Wonderland Rules * Circus Training Outfit:Original Colin Lion wears an orange inner with stripes of nylon green and nylon red. He wears a furry vest then looks like part of the lion's mane. He wears grayish black pants with the same colored stripes of his inner. He wears black gloves and wears brownish colored shoes. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Colin is quite a scaredy-cat, which means he is a coward cat. * His favorite foods are tuna fish sandwiches and fish chips. * Perhaps his one dessert he could have is fish shape cookies. * He can't stand warm glass of milk. * He is also clownish too, but only in circus training after school. * It finds out he is allergic to hamsters and ferrets. Or it's just what he thought. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Boys Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Wonderlandians Category:Alice In Wonderland Category:The Lion and The Unicorn Category:The Wizard Of Oz Category:JanelleMeap's OCs